Sweet Little Sister
by Sinisterly Sinful Sinner
Summary: When you gotta go you gotta go. / Tags: Underage, Watersports, Incest, Bestiality, Inflation.


Winter crossed her legs, fidgeting around in the comfortable armchair. She could feel it, she knew she shouldn't have drank so much water at dinner, but the food had been so dry; not at all up the usual standards of the family chefs. She couldn't help but drink several glasses gluttonously, even minding her manners she drank the glasses down wildly.

She whined, squeezing her legs together as she shivered. She really didn't want to get up. The chair was far too comfy, and she was far too tired. Her bare feet rubbed against the soft material of the ottoman, and she relished in the feel as she thought of just what to do. With a sigh, she bit her lip and figured she might as well give Weiss a surprise. After all, she had been such a good girl lately.

"Weiss!" Winter called urgently, knowing that she was in the reading room with her. The fire crackled, and over it, just barely, she heard the sound of Weiss' small feet making their way over to her quickly. The soft pitter-patter brought a smile to Winter's face. She always got so excited when her big sister called her over.

"What is it, sis?" Weiss asked as her small, adorable face appeared in view. Winter beckoned her over and placed her hand on her head, patting her head softly. The patting turned to caressing as she slowly moved her fingers through her silver tresses. Weiss sighed in contentment, closing her eyes as her breathing picked up. She started blushing softly, aware that her sister was about to ask her to do something.

"Weiss, I need you to do something for me. I'm so tired, and I can't find it in me to move from this seat. But I really have to go to the bathroom…" Winter said, still loving combing her fingers through Weiss' hair. Weiss' eyes widened in understanding and the blush grew in intensity, but she nodded her head and excitedly giggled.

"You got it, sis! I'll do my best!" Winter started taking her pants and panties off in response, lowering them down to her knees but not any lower, not wanting to exert too much energy lowering them all the way down to her ankles. Weiss got between her and the ottoman and got on her knees, biting her little lip as she saw her big sister's shaved, lovely looking pink pussy.

She started off by leaning in and giving it a small kiss, as she had been taught. Winter threw her head back softly, gasping at the contact. Weiss' small, perfectly soft lips against her cunt felt amazing. It felt even more amazing, however, when Weiss started licking her, her lips occasionally brushing against her now hardened, throbbing clit.

"Oh god, here it comes sis!" Winter cried suddenly, her thighs locking Weiss down below as she started letting loose into her mouth. The stream was hot, and came out strong. It splashed inside her mouth, filling her cheeks like she had just taken a big drink of water. Some of the liquid leaked out of the edges of her mouth, flowing down her cheeks and down to her clothes. She swallowed audibly three times to get it all down, letting out a satisfied sound as Winter finally let her head loose.

She tried to pull away but Winter grabbed the top of her head forcefully and shoved her small lips back to her now wet, piss-covered hole. "No, I need that little tongue to make me cum…" Winter whimpered, smirking and biting her lip as Weiss smiled up at her. "You're such a good girl, sis…" She moaned loudly as Weiss started cleaning up the rest of her cunt, licking up all the piss that covered her lips and her thighs. It was making Winter incredibly sticky.

Weiss managed to separate for a split second, her sister's juices stringing between her lips and her pussy. She thrust a small, shaky hand down and pulled up her skirt, her underwear thoroughly soaked. With a cry of her sister's name, she thrust a hand inside of her panties and moved back to eating out Winter, who started humping her cute little mouth and making little gasps and moans with every one.

She kissed and licked at the sticky, reddened flesh, sometimes moving up to lap at her beautiful clit. Weiss whined and mewled as she pushed her tongue deep into her sister, breathing heavily and making her stomach rise and fall with every movement. Every time she wrapped her mouth around Winter's clit and suckled lightly, swirling her tongue around the nub, she'd finger herself faster and faster, using her little thumb to massage her own.

Every single hump against Weiss' face spread Winter's juices all over it, every time she thrust forward and pulled away her flesh would be connected by little sticky strings that shimmered in the light of the fire. Winter couldn't help but think that her sister was already a master at eating pussy, even being as young as she was. Her tongue was amazing, her lips so perfect against her lower ones. And she didn't complain about receiving a good facefuck every now and then.

Winter gasped once more, but this time loudly, and her thighs gripped Weiss' head, and her hand tightened its hold as she grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Oh, fuck, good girl, Weiss! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Weiss kept licking until Winter was done moaning and fucking her mouth, enjoying the taste of her cum as she made a thorough, sticky mess of her mouth. This was always one of her favorite parts. As much as she enjoyed hearing her sister's pleasure, being able to taste her reward for being such a good little sister was always nice. Winter tasted nice. It was really rather addictive.

When Winter was done cumming, she let Weiss clean her up with her tongue before pulling her away with a gentle smile. "You did such a good job, Weiss. I think you deserve a reward." Winter's smile turned into a smirk as Weiss looked up into her eyes, the pleasured, subservient look in her eyes lit up to one of happiness as she realized what Winter meant. "Eis! Come here, boy!" she called, whistling for her darling. With a happy woof and a wagging tail he entered the room, and Weiss could hardly wait.

Eis bounded up to Weiss, giving her loving licks all over her face as Weiss giggled happily. "Eis," Winter continued, "you make sure and give Weiss a good time okay?" He barked in reply and Weiss got up off of her knees, crawling out from between Winter and the ottoman. She raised her skirt and pulled her underwear all the way down to her ankles, letting them wrap around one of them so she didn't have to talk them off completely.

She got on her knees again, this time falling forward in front of the fireplace so she was on all fours, and stifled a gasp as Eis mounted her small body. "Oh! Such a big boy," Weiss said affectionately. He responded by licking her face. Winter bit her lip as she saw that Eis was already standing at attention, his huge, throbbing, veiny doggy cock all ready to thrust into Weiss' little, soaking wet pussy.

He started thrusting, and Weiss had to cover her mouth with one of her hands to hold in the loud moan as he penetrated her slick folds with one solid movement, his strength just asserting itself in her head as he made her entire body shake. She felt the thrust in her bones as he shifted, settling into position as he got ready to fuck the small girl senseless.

Winter couldn't help but move her fingers down as she watched her little sister get ready to be pounded by the large Husky, playing with her clit lightly and sometimes dipping her fingers into her pussy as she waited for the real show to begin.

Weiss cried out in pleasure as Eis started moving, slamming his red, pulsing cock into her with a ferocity Winter had only ever felt. The sound of Weiss' voice filling the room just made Winter want to hear her get even louder, and she couldn't help but call out "harder boy! Fuck her little body until you fill her up!"

He seemed to understand her completely as he did just that, speeding up until she could barely see his cock thrusting into Weiss as anything but a red blur. She started full on masturbating at the sight, fingering herself and biting her lip until it was swollen, all the while Weiss pushed her head into the floor, getting pounded like a little doggy slut.

Weiss started panting, her little body being pushed into the floor by the superior strength of Eis. She could feel him getting close, he only ever got this rough when he was about to cum. That meant it was about time for her favorite part.

Winter gasped as she finally caught sight of his impressive, huge knot. She inserted three fingers knuckle deep as she watched him force the huge thing deep into her baby sister's pussy, all the while she cried out like she were getting fucked better than Winter had ever seen her get fucked. And she had seen her get fucked quite a lot, by many different men and women and dogs. It was how she managed to live off of her own money and not her father's, after all.

"Fuck, good girl Weiss! Take that knot!" she said, thumbing her clit as fast as humanly possible. Weiss came with an ear splitting shriek as Eis started filling her full of doggy cum, her small pussy filling so fast that cum started leaking out, stringing and falling to the floor. It was so thick, so creamy… it was such a waste. It should've been going into Weiss' mouth. The puddle just grew larger and larger as Weiss continued to take more and more, wanting nothing more than to get pregnant and have her own litter of puppies. If only so she could be fucked by several puppy cocks all day long.

She came again just from the thought, and again seconds later from how full she felt. Her stomach felt bloated, like all the cum being shot inside her was expanding it. And maybe it was, but she couldn't even think straight enough to check.

Winter started cumming too, her hand shaking as she violently fingered herself to the sight of Weiss' stomach expanding. Each and every thrust inside her pussy made a wet, sloppy noise as her juices poured out in liters.

After several moments of cumming, both girls let out relaxed sighs. Eis pulled out of Weiss after several tries, nearly dragging her across the floor as his knot threatened to remain stuck inside of her. More cum leaked from his cock and out into the floor as he started to clean himself off, going to lie down on his doggy bed and take a post-coital nap.

A few minutes later, Winter looked over the mess that Eis had made of her sister and let out a disapproving series of 'tsks'. "Weiss, clean up the floor. Mother and Father would be upset with us if we left it like that."

Weiss rubbed at her eyes, looking down below her pussy and smiling as she started on her assigned task. First things first, she thought, she reached down to gather all the cum still leaking out of her pussy, fingering herself to gather as much of it in her hand as possible before licking and sucking her hand clean. Once she was done with that, she leaned down to lick the cum on the floor up, making sure not to leave even a bit of the sweet, salty fluid on the beautifully polished hardwood.

"Good girl, Weiss. You've been so good, in fact, that I think you deserve another reward. Come here, sis." Winter beckoned. Weiss' face lit up and she tiredly climbed onto Winter's lap, curling up against her as the two of them started making out lovingly. "Mm, I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Winter," Weiss said affectionately, laying her head down on her breasts and quickly falling asleep. Winter ran her fingers through her hair until she herself joined her in slumber.

Today had been perfect. They both hoped nothing would ever change.


End file.
